Sesshomaru's Apology
by KittenXPuppy
Summary: Story II in the "Sesshomaru's" series. Sesshomaru realizes his mistake and apologizes.


**Don't own Inuyasha.**

**Part II to the Sesshomaru's series.**

. . .

Summary:

"Kagome..." He said softly. "I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean anything now, but I need to tell you. I need you. I never realized how much you actually meant to me... My life has been a living hell these past weeks. I was wrong to sleep with that bitch. And I know that now. Give me another chance, please... Maybe not now, but one day. Let me try to earn your trust again. Please..."

**Sesshomaru's Apology**

"Hun, you need to go out. And don't tell me you already do, because work doesn't count. You need to have a bit of fun; it could get your mind off of a certain someone." Sango patted Kagome's head gently as the raven-haired woman played X-Box "Assassin's Creed".

It had been 3 weeks since Kagome had caught Sesshomaru cheating on her with Kagura, and she never felt freer.

She thought that it would crush her, but it, surprisingly, had not.

She waved away Sango's suggestion with a wave of her hand as her game loaded a new stage. "I don't need it, San. I'm fine. Actually, never felt better." She grinned as she successfully dodged some guards' arrows and climbed a building.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Mom, I'm fine. Really! Besides, don't you have a date with Hojo tonight? I need to watch the twins."

Sango sighed. "You're too nice for your own good, girl."

Kagome smiled. "I know."

. . .

After Sango left for her date with Hojo, Kagome stopped playing A.C. and got out some military men for the twin boys to play with. Takashi- short-cropped black hair and soft brown eyes- was the British while Takahiro- long dark brown hair and violet eyes- was the Americans. Kagome had showed them how to play and partially told them the history between the two countries. After that, they were always begging to play.

Kagome loved the boys as if they were her own, and she was even thinking about adopting a boy of her own. She visited the local orphanage every day after work now, and she was falling in love with a little boy name Akea. He was 6 years old and just like Kagome was when she was younger. Energetic, fun-loving, bath-hating, troublesome, the list goes on. He had shoulder length black hair and his eyes were Pepsi blue.

After playing soldiers a little while with the boys, Kagome went to go make supper for the three of them. They came in shortly after and begged to help her, which she accepted. She loved it when they cooked together.

. . .

Kagome walked into the orphanage the next day after work.

Sango's date had gone well as she was having another in a few days. Kagome hoped they would be together for awhile, she knew they'd like each other. After all, she knew both of them extremely well.

She hummed quietly while walking to the front desk, where a worker named Haku was. They greeted each other before she walked into the play room, where Akea was bound to be. Sure enough, he was there and picking on a little girl that Kagome had surmised he liked. She walked over to him and picked him up from behind. He squealed and giggled as she turned him around and rested him on her hip.

"'Gome!" He hugged her neck before pulling back to grin at her.

She smiled warmly at him and leaned in to rub her nose against his, giving him Eskimo kisses. "Hello, Akea. Have you been good since I last visited?"

"Yeah!"

"No!" Kagome looked down to see the girl that he'd been picking on pouting while looking up at them. Her pigtails bounced as she shook her head.

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrow, a trait she picked up from Sesshomaru.

"He keeps pulling my hair and saying that I'm a pig because of my pigtails!"

Kagome frowned slightly while looking to Akea whose head was down and his cheeks were stained red. "Akea. Apologize." She stated firmly.

"Sorry, Emiko..."

The little girl, Emiko, grinned. "It's okay!" She bounced off elsewhere to play.

She gently set Akea on his feet and sat down, cross-legged, in front of him.

She played with him for awhile before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and looked up at the same time. Standing there, in all his glory, was Sesshomaru.

She frowned. "Hello, Sesshomaru."

"Hi, Kagome. I'd... I'd like to talk to you."

"No."

"Please. Please, Kagome, give me this one chance. 5 minutes. Please."

She grumbled and debated with herself for awhile before nodding slightly and standing up. "I'll be right back, baby. Go play, for awhile, 'Kay?"

Akea nodded and ran off, probably to go pick on Emiko some more.

Kagome turned and looked at Sesshomaru before leaving the room and going outside, to the parking lot. Sesshomaru followed after her wordlessly.

"Kagome..." He said softly. "I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean anything now, but I need to tell you. I need you. I never realized how much you actually meant to me... My life has been a living hell these past weeks. I was wrong to sleep with that bitch. And I know that now. Give me another chance, please... Maybe not now, but one day. Let me try to earn your trust again. Please..."

"Sesshomaru... Okay. I'll let you try. But, right now, no. It's not going to be easy."

"I know. Thank you." Before she could stop him, he leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. He pulled back and turned, walking away.

. . .

_Everybody Needs A Little Time Away,_

_I Hear Her Say,_

_From Each Other_

_Even Lovers Need A Holiday,_

_Far Away From Each Other_

_Hold Me Now,_

_It's Hard For Me To Say I'm Sorry,_

_I Just Want You To Stay..._

_After All That We've Been Through,_

_I Will Make It Up To You,_

_I Promise To_

_And After All That's Been Said And Done,_

_You're Just The Part Of Me I Can't Let Go_

_Couldn't Stand To Be Kept Away,_

_Just For The Day, _

_From Your Body_

_Wouldn't Want To Be Swept Away,_

_Far Away From The One That I Love_

_Hold Me Now,_

_It's Hard For Me To Say I'm Sorry,_

_I Just Want You To Know..._

_Hold Me Now,_

_I Really Want To Tell You I'm Sorry,_

_I Could Never Let You Go_

_After All That We've Been Through, _

_I Will Make It Up To You_

_I Promise To_

_And After All That's Been Said And Done,_

_You're Just A Part Of Me I Can't Let Go_

_And After All That We've Been Through,_

_I Will Make It Up To You,_

_I Promise To_

. . .

**Part II to the Sesshomaru's series.**

**Review**

**I don't own the song; I'm not sure what the song is called, "I Promise To", or "After All That We've Been Through". It's by Chicago. I also don't own "Assassin's Creed".**

**Next in the series is "Sesshomaru's Chance"**


End file.
